


Happy Valentine's Day - Fan Art

by kurozawa46



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bucky Barnes is her husband, Explicit Hetero Couple smut, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Rule 63, Safe Sane and Consensual, Stephanie Rogers is a Buff Lady, Vaginal Sex, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: Stephanie Barnes (maiden name Rogers) is a *buff* lady. Bucky Barnes is her husband. They're a hetero couple in love.Explicit male/female smut.WARNING:Genderswap / Genderbend / Rule63. Read the tags heed the tags.This is a safe space where we respect and celebrate all kinks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	Happy Valentine's Day - Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyborgtopus (allrealities)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealities/gifts).



**Happy Valentine's Day, AO3!!**

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 exclusive content.
> 
> May not be everyone's cup of tea but I believe a small community of fandom people would be happy to see this c:  
> (a.k.a. tribute to ipoiledi's Cis Girl Steve tag on Tumblr, and rageprufrock's masterpiece "Reconstruction."
> 
> I may draw more for this universe or I may delete this in the morning. We'll see :D


End file.
